1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to data network protocols, and more specifically, to protocols adapted to multi-channel and isochronous networking systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread availability of computers, especially personal computers, has generated a rapid increase in the number of computer networks. Networking two or more computers together allows the computers to share information, file resources, printers, etc. Connecting two or more personal computers and printers together to form a network is, in principle, a simple task. The computers and printers are simply connected together using a cable, and the necessary software is installed onto the computers. In network terminology, the cable is the network medium and the computers and printers are the network nodes. Unfortunately, in practice, creating a computer network is often not quite as simple as it sounds. Typically, a user will encounter both software and hardware problems in attempting to configure a computer network.
Standard network software, such as software based on the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model discussed below, is written assuming that each network node is a “smart” device having substantial processing and storage capabilities. A typical PC does have the requisite processing and storage capabilities. However, a typical printer is a “dumb” device and does not have the necessary processing and storage capabilities. Some manufacturers provide network printer adapters that allow a printer to be connected to a network. The printer adapters are single board computers that provide processing and storage capabilities similar to that of a fully configured PC. The network printer adapter thus converts the “dumb” printer into a “smart” device. Although the network printer adapters do work, they are relatively expensive and therefore unsuitable for many home and small office environments. Moreover, the printer adapters are not suitable for connecting other non-PC devices to a network. For example, users often desire to connect dumb devices such as outdoor lights, alarm systems, telephone systems and the like, to their computer networks. Buying a network adapter card to turn each of these dumb devices into a smart device would be prohibitively expensive.
Software problems are not the only problems users encounter when wiring a network. Users also often encounter hardware problems insomuch as it is usually necessary to install a network cable to connect the devices. In a home or office environment, it can be very difficult to install the necessary cabling when the computers are located in different rooms or on different floors. Network systems that use radio or infrared radiation are known, but such systems are subject to interference and government regulation, and thus are far less common than systems that rely on a physical connection such as a wire or cable.
Fortunately, the electrical power lines embedded in the walls of homes and offices provide a ready-made network medium that can be used to carry network data. Unfortunately, as a network medium, the power lines are relatively noisy, and present a difficult challenge to those who would try to use the power lines to send and receive data. The noise causes errors in transmission, lost data, garbled messages, etc.